1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to puzzles, such as word puzzles, and also to board-type games incorporating the word puzzles. The puzzles and/or games may be implemented electronically or non-electronically. The invention can be used for educational and/or entertainment purposes, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Many word games, puzzles, and knowledge games are commonly known. It is not difficult to find puzzles or games involving:
a goal to be entertaining and educational; PA1 the use of clues and clue-hiding devices; PA1 the use of general knowledge or trivia or vocabulary; PA1 the use of a game board to track progress; PA1 the use of categories for words or information; and/or PA1 the use of timing devices.